Prepare Ye the Way of the Lord
by aerogirl234
Summary: This is a story about the movie, Godspell, and how after so many years, Robin still remembers. She takes her child to the junkyard and tells her the story of what they did together, includes a prologue of Prepare Ye.


Prepare Ye the Way of the Lord

Aerogirl234

A/N: I do not own the rights to Godspell, although I was in a production. The music and lyrics are property of Stephen Schwartz.

PRELUDE

Robin got off her seat as the bus came to a complete stop. Her blonde hair was swept halfway in front of her face. She walked to the F.A.O. Schwartz store and peered into the window. The mannequin man stood as if he was ringmaster of all the little toys surrounding him. Robin gazed in wonder, pressing her hands against the glass window. She heard a horn sound and for one split second, she turned around to look for wheer the noise might have come from. She turned back to the window, and the mannequin had turned real. He winked at her and Robin stared in surprise and awe. The mannequin returned to stiffness and Robin frowned.

Meanwhile, in the center of New York, traffic remained sitting still. Jeffery tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of the cab and sighed. His long brown hair shaded his face, and curled all the way down to his shoulders. He shook his head in disappointment and impatience, and reached for the top of the cab, where the compartment was. He pulled out his lucky flute and put it to his lips. He blew in, playing a song to pass his time. Just when he began to blow in again, he heard a horn. He adjusted his mirror and saw a man with long light brown hair waving at him. Jeffery felt ready to scream, but kept his mouth shut. Apperently the crossing guard with bushy black hair had seen him, too, since he looked at the car as if Jeffery was crazy.

In the dance studio nearby, Joanne was rehearsing for her dance recital. Her partner lifted her in the air and as Joanne flew around, she felt the man's grip tighten. She saw a completely different man in her partner's place. He kissed her on the cheek and Joanne blushed, smiling and chuckling to herself. As the man lifted her in the air again, she felt the grip loosen and her partner was back. She stared in disbelief as her partner exited the room.

Lynne was getting bored. Extremely bored. All she did was file, file, file, and copy, copy, copy. She stuck her head in the copy machine, and lifted it out, blinking twice to regain her eyesight. She looked at the long line and noticed a man in the back she hadn't seen before. She blinked again to make sure she wasn't crazy, and the man was gone. She put her hand to her head. Lynne, you are going crazy, she thought. She sighed and returned to her work, looking back in line where the man had been.

Business was booming in the cafe today, and all Katie wanted to do was get some peace and quiet. She laid a cofee on the counter and flipped open her book, Ulyesses. She began to read, and, officially hooked, she pushed her hat up on her head. One of the waiters walked by and bumped into her, tipping the coffee onto her book. Katie groaned and set the coffee cup upright. She shook the coffee off her book and glared at the man angrily. She got a towel and wiped up the counter. As if my day isn't already bad, she thought. Now she was hearing a horn that was giving her a headache. She looked, and, outside, their was a man blowing a horn of some sort.

Merrel turned on his AM radio and put in the earphones. He smiled in delight as he tugged the clothing line down the street. His uniform billowed in the slight breeze, and he waved at passerby.

"Hey, Merrel!" Someone shouted. Merrel laughed and suddenly, his radio picked up a weird channel. It was a loud, screeching noise, like someone had hit an animal. Merrel removed his earphones and made sure that they were still working. He shrugged and put them back in, continuing to walk. What's going on today, he thought.

Gilmer straightened her blonde wig and gripped her designs tightly. She rode up the elevator to the floor where the modeling call was. The elevator doors slid open and Gilmer saw at least fifteen blone girls wearing a the same clothes as her. They all turned their heads in unison and Gilmer sighed. I give up, she thought. There was no one who wanted to be original anymore. She shrugged and waited fr the door to close. On the way down, Gilmer heard a noise, and a man was standing beside her. He waved and disappeared, leaving Gilmer in shock. She walked out of the building and someone pushed her. Her designs landed in a puddle and, picking them up, she yelled in aggrivation. She shook the water off her designs, and suddenly felt the urge to go to the fountain.

PREPARE YE THE WAY OF THE LORD...

PREPARE YE THE WAY OF THE LORD...


End file.
